coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3062 (27th April 1990)
Plot Martin wants to turn Gail's catering exhibition in Birmingham into a family day out but Gail insists on going alone. Deirdre tells Tracy she isn't going out with Dave. Curly has the work done on the car. Reg arranges to transfer Renee Dodds to Bolton but tells Curly he has to tell her. Sally realises Gail is going away to have an abortion and feels bad for Martin. Ivy is fed up being unemployed and disappointed that Audrey and Alf were asked first to have the kids. A rattled Gail tells Alma that she is not going to Birmingham but Liverpool to an abortion clinic. She says she doesn't want Martin to feel tied to her. Alma supports her and reveals that she has had one in the past. Renee is annoyed that Reg couldn't face her and swears vengeance over the transfer. Sally tells Kevin about Gail's termination, swearing him to secrecy. He thinks Martin has a right to know. Martin takes the next two days off to go with Gail. She angrily tells him that she's going on her own. Deirdre entertains Dave to a meal to return the favour. Ken returns to the Street to speak to Curly about the car and sees Dave arrive at No.1. The Duckworths row with Ken in the Rovers. When Mike steps in, Ken squares up to him. A fight ensues and Mike lays into Ken, knocking him flat on his back, before Jim intervenes to separate the two rivals. Deirdre and Dave share a passionate kiss. No longer feeling welcome on the street where he grew up, Ken slinks away into the night. Cast Regular cast *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Gail Tilsley - Helen Worth *Nicky Tilsley - Warren Jackson *Sarah Louise Tilsley - Lynsay King *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Dawn Acton *Kimberley Taylor - Suzanne Hall *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Mr Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Tina Fowler - Michelle Holmes *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Alma Sedgewick - Amanda Barrie *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs Guest cast *Renee Dodds - Christine Cox *Dave Barton - David Beckett Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Jim's Cafe *33 Hammond Road - Living room and kitchen *Casey's Garage *Bettabuy - Shop floor and office Notes *Valentino Musetti was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *The Coronation Street theme music plays over the end of the last scene of this episode, allowing almost the entire score of the theme music to be heard. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken Barlow sinks to his lowest to date as he finds friends and family turning against him. Gail unburdens herself to a friend and uncovers a well-kept secret. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 18,230,000 viewers (1st place - combined figure including repeat). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1990-1999, released on 5th September 2011. Category:1990 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD